Secret Arrangements
by ZaKai
Summary: Ed and Roy find something to occupy their time while everyone is out on errands, or almost everyone. Parings: RoyxEd, RoyxEdxAl, EdxAl, RoyxAl, etc. Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Crudity, etc.
1. Surprises

**A/N: **I have to warn you that this story is, and will continue to be, smutty, crude, and vulgar. If you read this story and get offended, it's your own fault because you've been warned.

**Secret Arrangements**

**One**

**Surprises**

Roy looked up when a soft knock sounded on his office door. He raised an eyebrow, smiling to himself.

"Come in." He called, knowing who it was.

The heavy wooden door opened and a short, blond teenager walked into the room; closing the door quietly behind him.

"What's the occasion?" The dark haired man asked in amusement.

"What? You're the one who sent the message for me to come see you." Came the confused response.

Roy chuckled and shook his head. Waving a hand in Ed's general direction he said, "You knocked, not pounded, on the door. You shut the door quietly instead of slamming it. What's the matter Fullmetal? Didn't want to attract any attention to this office?"

The young alchemist shrugged and looked around the room. "Where's Hawkeye?"

"Out." He answered with a grin. "As you already knew, I think."

Roy pushed himself out of his chair, and walked around the desk. Ed folded his arms as he watched his commanding officer approach, then said, "You fucking whore master. I thought you said last time that we shouldn't do this here; too easy to get caught."

The Colonel slid his hands over Ed's shoulders, under the long read coat, and pushed the outer garment off the teen's body; making it fall to the floor. "Maybe I just like the thrill of taking the chance." He said as he did the same to Ed's black, long sleeved jacket.

"Bullshit." Ed growled, but the effect was somewhat diminished from his quickened breathing.

Roy grabbed the blond's chin, pulled it up and pressed his lips firmly against his mouth. The boy's response was instantaneous as he grabbed onto Roy's military jacket and pulled him closer.

The Colonel broke the kiss, and grabbed Ed's wrists. Roy pulled Ed's hands away, and pushed him down on one of the office couches. Grinning, he ran a hand under the other alchemist's shirt, playing with his nipples. The boy gasped and Roy could feel his heart begin to beat faster in his chest.

He hungrily pressed his mouth against Ed's and slipped his tongue inside the damp abyss. Ed's response was immediate as he returned the kiss. The nipple was turning hard under Roy's fingers and he moved his head away, stopping the kiss.

Roy pushed Ed's shirt up and ran his tongue over the now erect nipple and Ed moaned with pleasure. Pushing the other side of the shirt up, Roy clamped his mouth down on the other, untouched until now, nipple.

Ed's hips bucked and Roy pulled his lower body away.

"Please…" Ed moaned, reaching down to try to make Roy's hips return to their original place.

Roy stopped sucking and lifted his head. When he looked at Ed he could see the desperation in the other alchemist's eyes.

The need.

Roy grinned and Ed scowled at him. "If we're going to fuck, let's do it before someone walks in."

Roy opened his mouth, but Ed spoke over what his commanding officer would have said. "And don't give me any bullshit about taking our time and enjoying the moment. This isn't the time or the place and you know it."

"There's no one here to bother us right now Fullmetal."

"Well you never know. Now are we going to do this or are you just playing with me?"

"Well, I guess we'd better since you haven't learned to hold back yet."

Ed's face went red with anger and he pushed on Roy as if to move out from under him, but Roy was having none of that. He grabbed the boy's wrists and pushed with his hips. Ed's anger seemed to suddenly disappear, only to come back when Roy pushed himself off of the couch and stood staring down at Ed.

"What the hell..?"

Roy walked to his desk, unlocked one of the drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube. Ed looked at it, then at Roy.

"You want to do that here?" The blond asked, startled. Roy knew the boy was most likely expecting they'd wank each other off, or do some mutual cock sucking, and grinned at Ed's discomfort.

Walking back to the couch, Roy tapped the bottle against his thigh and stared expectantly down at the other alchemist. Ed's face turned a bright red once more before he moved to a sitting position and unbuckled his belt.

Roy watched as the younger alchemist pulled his pants down, letting them gather at his ankles. Ed's erect manhood stood straight out, precum starting to dribble down from the tip.

"Turn around and get down on your knees, Fullmetal."

* * *

Ed frowned but did as he was told. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Mustang enjoyed calling him by his military title and having Ed call Mustang by his, when they were screwing each other senseless. He could hear the dark haired man pulling down his pants, then the snapping of lube being opened.

A thick, wet sound met Ed's ears as Mustang squeezed the contents of the bottle out and rubbed it over his cock.

"Will you hurry the fuck up!" Ed growled in exasperation.

There was no verbal response from the other man, but moments later a slick, wet finger slid between his butt cheeks and touched the opening hidden there. Ed breathed hard in anticipation. The finger caressed, but didn't slide in. Ed bent over more, pushing his ass out, but the finger just moved back too.

"You bastard." He growled.

"Beg." The man behind him ordered.

"Fuck me." He said dryly.

A small chuckle, then, "That's not how it's done Fullmetal."

Ed gritted his teeth then breathed out roughly. He didn't enjoy pretending _not_ to want it, but again… another one of Mustang's strange turn-ons. "No…Please…"

Nothing.

"Colonel…"

He felt the finger slide inside him. He began to pant, oh how he just wanted Mustang to push his cock into him; forget this loosening up shit. He was loose enough already; he was fucking ready to take the man. But he knew he wouldn't get what he wanted until Mustang got what he wanted.

"No please…please don't…"

"You know you want it Fullmetal." Was whispered back into his ear.

"Colonel please… I need to go… Al is waiting for me…" Ed lied.

"Fuck Al." Mustang said as he slipped another finger into Ed.

The shorter alchemist moaned and bucked his hips. He couldn't take it anymore and he began to move his arm down to take care of himself, but it was stopped by a hand behind him. "Don't even think about it."

"Please…" This time it was a plea for Mustang to stop playing with him and get on with the show. The dark haired man seemed to sense the strong desire, but only slid another finger in. "You're not ready yet." He murmured, nipping the skin on the side of Ed's neck.

"Yes I…" Ed began, but was interrupted.

"Listen to me Fullmetal, I'm your commanding officer when I say jump, you jump. When I say bend over, you bend over. And when I say you aren't ready, you aren't ready."

The blond moaned as he felt the fingers moving inside of him, stretching him further. "Yes sir..."

Ed felt Mustang's other hand slip under his shirt and pinched one of his nipples. "Yes sir, what?" Came the older man's voice in his ear.

"Yes sir… Colonel… sir." He panted.

Mustang grunted, then said in a commanding voice. "I'm going shove my cock up your ass, and you are going to like it. Understand Fullmetal?"

"Aaah… yeees, aaaaahh sssiiir."

"Good boy." The Colonel said. He pulled his hand out from beneath Ed's shirt and slid his fingers out. Ed felt the tip of Mustang's large, hard cock touch his opening then it began to slowly push inside. His heart beat faster in excited anticipation.

He felt the Mustang pushing past the small ring of muscle, filling him, along with the familiar stinging sensation that was always there each time they started. As much as Ed hated to admit it, even with all the stretching, he was still tight. He heard Mustang moan with pleasure behind him.

Sweat beaded on Ed's skin and his breath came out in large gasps of air. Ed grabbed onto the couch tightly, trying to stop himself from shaking as the Colonel continued the slow descent into his body.

"Wait! Stop!" Ed panted. Mustang paused and Ed laid his head on the couch, wiping the sweat from his forehead. His legs were trembling and he could feel wet stickiness trickling down his body under the clothing.

The man behind him ran his hand over the back of Ed's neck then took Ed's sex, which had softened a little from the pain, in his slick hand. The short alchemist moaned; his penis growing harder with Mustang's fondling.

"No please… ahhh…" It was hard to keep up the pretense at this point, but he tried.

The older man seemed to take that for consent to continue, because a moment later Ed felt the Colonel pushing into him again.

"Oh yes…" He heard Mustang moan behind him as he finally pushed his full length into the young alchemist. Again the Colonel paused, letting Ed's body adjust to the invasion. Ed lifted a hand and wiped at the sweat on his forehead, moving the blond strands of hair that stuck to his face.

Unable to keep up the act any longer, Ed whispered through panting breaths, "Fuck me. I want it. I need it."

Mustang pushed into him and moved his hand along Ed's manhood. He moaned, bucking his hips. He could feel it… he was so close...

Suddenly the door flung open and a sandy haired teenager ran into the room. "Brother, I…" What he was saying stopped in mid sentence when his eyes took in the scene before him.

For a moment none of them moved or said anything, then Ed growled through panting breaths, "Shut the fucking door, Al!"

Al, eyes wide, took a few steps back, never taking his gaze from the two and felt around with his hand until it touched the door. After shutting the door, Al walked backward until his back touched wood.

Ed knew that he should feel embarrassed, but right now all he wanted was to blow his load. He was about to turn his head from his brother when Mustang spoke.

"Alphonse… come over here." The teen hesitated then slowly walked over to them. "You love your brother, don't you Alphonse?" Mustang asked.

He nodded.

Ed saw instantly where this was going and was about to say something against it when the Colonel spoke up again. "And you like to see your brother happy, right?"

Another nod.

"Are you upset that I'm fucking your older brother, Alphonse?" Mustang whispered.

To this question, Al only pressed his lips together.

Finally, Ed spoke up. "Al… just… just go." He was starting to feel embarrassed for his younger brother; after all, Al was pretty naïve. Later would be a better time to explain everything… "I swear I'll tell you what's going on when I get home." but his words were cut off by Mustang.

"Alphonse. Don't worry. I don't care for you any less."

At this, Ed's eyes widened and he stiffened. When he looked up at Al he saw a faint blush across his brother's cheeks. "You bastard! You've been screwing with my little brother?!" He made to move away from the man behind him, but Mustang grabbed Ed's hips, keeping himself deep inside.

"Edward. Don't be jealous… but now that you both know, I don't see any reason why we can't make this a group affair."

Ed opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to say was cut off as Mustang pushed his cock deeper into him. The Colonel put his mouth close to Ed's ear and whispered, "Did you know, Fullmetal, how much your brother likes to give head?"

No, Ed did _not_ know how much his brother liked to give head. He could have lived the rest of his life without knowing. He didn't need to know the details of his younger brother's sex life.

"Alphonse…" Mustang addressed the tall boy.

The sandy haired teen licked his lips and looked down at Ed. He couldn't believe it! Al actually wanted to go down on him! His own brother!

"Don't worry Fullmetal. He's _very_ good at it…" The older man breathed into Ed's ear.

"Bastard!" Ed growled low in his throat.

Al got to his knees and bent low. Ed, already breathing hard, now felt his breath grow even more erratic when his brother touched his tongue to Ed's cock, moving it once around where the head connected to the shaft, then sliding his tongue down the vain on the underside of Ed's manhood, then back up again.

"Al! Stop it!" Ed gasped, but there was a gray line between whether he meant for Al to stop sucking him off, or for his brother to stop teasing him.

When Al wrapped his hand around the shaft, put his mouth over Ed's hard, pulsing member, then started to hum, Ed gasped. It was amazing, just fucking amazing! Until then, Mustang had been still; letting Al do his work, but when the Colonel began pumping into him again, Ed let out a loud, "aaaahhh!!" With the sensation of being fucked up the ass and sucked off at the same time, he knew he wasn't going to be able to last very long.

Throwing all semblance of morality out the window, Ed grabbed Al's head and pushed deep into his brother's mouth as Mustang plunged into him. Small high pitched noises began to escape from Ed's throat and suddenly he felt the pressure and the pleasure that had been building all that time finally explode. He pushed himself hard into Alphonse's mouth. It took only another thirty seconds for Mustang to reach the point of no return, and then it was finished.

Except for the sound of heavy breathing there was silence in the room. Al's head rose and he wiped spittle off of his lips. Ed watched as his brother gazed at him with an unsure look in his eyes, wondering what Ed's reaction might be.

The short alchemist couldn't even think of what to say or how to act. Not only had his little brother, who he had thought to be so innocent, caught him getting fucked up the ass by his commanding officer, but he had joined in! Before Ed could think on it more, Mustang reached over Ed's shoulder, grabbed Al by the shirt collar, pulled him close, and kissed him roughly.

The taste of cum… another one of Mustang's kicks.

When the dark haired man pulled away, Al was out of breath and panting. Ed felt Mustang's now flaccid member slide easily out of him before the man stood and zipped up his pants. He could hear Mustang moving around behind him, then a box of tissues landed in his lap.

"Well Ed, cleanup time. The greater the pleasure, the greater the mess. I'll be back." Mustang said briskly as he headed toward the door. "Oh by the way," He stopped and looked back. "You owe me Alphonse."

Ed scowled at the man in uniform as he left, and grabbed one of the tissues from the box. For a few minutes neither of them said anything. By the time he was buckling up his belt, Al cleared his throat. Ed looked over at his brother who was now looking anxious.

_And he should._ Ed thought. He didn't know what kind of game they were playing with him, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. He let Al squirm for a few more minutes, then walked over to the couch.

He placed a knee, his real one, on the cushion in between his brother's legs and leaned forward, his nose touching Al's; eyes looking straight at each other. His brother may be a bit taller than him, but at this moment it was Ed who dominated.

A crude smile formed on Ed's face and he huskily whispered, "Okay, little brother, no secrets. I want to know everything…"


	2. Revelations

**Secret Arrangements**

**Two**

**Revelations**

Al stared at him, cheeks reddening, and Ed shook his head in amazement. He'd always thought Alphonse so innocent; after all… someone who blushed that much had to be pure, right…?

He wrapped a hand around his brother's neck and laid his fingers on the skin below Al's hair, while his other hand, the real one, caressed the younger boy's cheek. He'd never thought of fucking with his brother. It had never even entered his mind. The boy was someone he needed to protect and take care of, not…

"You planned it." Ed stated.

A deeper blush, then, "We planned it…" Al whispered in affirmation.

So they had planned it.

His lover and his brother had collaborated together to have a threesome with him…

Was it just him, or did this just sound horribly wrong?

But then… it wasn't as if he hadn't enjoyed it…

"How long have you been screwing with Mustang?" He asked. His voice was calm, but his hand tightly grabbed a fistful of his brother's short sandy hair.

Al swallowed hard, but didn't say anything.

He didn't need to.

"Since I got your body back." Ed said, answering his own question.

Al nodded slightly, his range of motion cut off by Ed's grip.

"How could you?" Ed hissed, suddenly jealously angry. "He was _mine_."

"Brother…" Al whimpered in pain, and Ed released the other boy's hair.

"I'm sorry…" Ed murmured apologetically, but he wasn't. He wanted to grab Al's hair again, just as he had when the younger boy had been sucking him off. He couldn't forget that feeling, even now…

Mustang had been right. Al was _very_ good.

"How did you know…?" Ed couldn't meet his brother's eyes. His emotions were so mixed. He felt betrayed, enraged, enthralled and turned on…

Al grunted, and looked away.

Not the reaction Ed had been expecting.

His brother whispered something, but Ed didn't hear it. "What was that?"

Al looked up, and the short alchemist saw an angry gleam in the other boy's eyes. "He said your name…"

"My name…?" What did that have to do with…? His eyes widened in understanding. "While you were…?"

Al nodded bitterly.

"Oh…" He wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I didn't know before that. I had no idea. I would have never thought it… I mean… I thought you liked Winry… I didn't think you liked guys that way…"

Liked _Winry_?

Hardly.

He was close to his childhood friend, but not like that.

Never like that.

Winry knew though. She'd known for a long time. He'd told her his secret because he'd accidentally walked in on her, and found out hers.

Now _that_ had been educational.

He'd never known you could use automail tools in such a way…

"I was really mad, brother." Al said, turning to glare at the door.

"I should have told you about us… I'm sorry he was using you like that…" Ed said, then instantly wanted to take it back. _Was_ the Colonel using Al? If so… was Mustang using him too?

"No brother… You don't understand…"

Ed raised an eyebrow.

Al turned back to Ed with a fierce look on his face. "I was mad because _I_ wanted _you_, and I'd always thought you were into girls..."

He blinked. _Al_ had wanted him? For how long? Since when?

"Why didn't you _say_ anything?" Ed asked.

His brother blushed again and looked away. "I didn't know… I mean, when I found out you liked guys… I didn't know if you would want to be with _me._ I'm your brother after all…then of course… you… and the Colonel…"

Ed nodded. What if Al _had_ told him? What would he have said? He would have been shocked. Hell, he was shocked right now.

"Are you mad…?" Alphonse asked nervously.

Ed snorted. "Mad at what? That you didn't tell me? That you wanted me? That you were shagging with my lover? That the two of you planned some sort of threesome without me knowing? All of those? Or just one? Or maybe I missed something…"

When Al bit his lip and looked down, Ed instantly felt sorry for what he had said. But… _was_ he angry? Really? He had been… appalled… at first, but he _had_ enjoyed it. Even now, just thinking about it made him so hard…

"Why this?" Ed asked, indicating all that had just happened. "Was that your grand idea? Or Colonel Cocksucker's?"

Al's eyes flitted to the door, then back to Ed. So, it had been Mustang's idea… Of course it was. His brother wasn't one to come up with deceitful plans like that.

"Al…" Ed tipped his brother's head up to face him and slid his tongue along the other boy's lips. "I'm not mad…" He whispered breathily.

_At least not at you._

"It's not your fault."

_I'm going to kill Mustang._

The short alchemist pushed his tongue roughly into his brother's mouth. He could taste himself as he explored the damp cavity, and couldn't help but remember the pleasure Al had given him…

Ed broke the kiss and stood up, looking down at the other boy in undisguised lust. He _had_ enjoyed it, and so what if it was his brother? That little bit was actually starting to turn him on. It just seemed so…kinky… Well, if Al wanted to be with him, then they'd do things _his_ way. No more of this plotting behind his back.

"So… what all have you done with him?" Ed asked.

"Wha… what do you mean…" Al stuttered.

"Okay, you've obviously had lots of practice giving head. What _else_."

"… hand jobs…" the other boy said hesitantly.

"Aaand?"

"That's it…" He whispered in embarrassment.

"No ass fucking?" Ed asked in disbelief.

When Al shook his head 'no', Ed grunted. He couldn't believe it. Cumming in the backdoor just happened to be one of the old man's favorite past-times.

"There some specific reason for that?"

A slight blush tinted Al's cheeks and he said, "I just didn't want him to be the first one…"

Ed was beginning to see where this was going. No wonder the Colonel had helped set all this up, besides the fact that he'd get to do a threesome. The bastard wanted his turn at playing rectum ranger with his younger brother.

What a sick fuck.

Of course, wasn't Ed just thinking the same thing though?

He supposed they were both sick fucks.

Ed pushed himself off the couch and looked over at Mustang's desk. There, in all its glory, was the bottle of lube. Suddenly, Ed was angry. The Colonel was still pulling the strings. The man _knew_ Alphonse wanted Ed to take him from behind.

He expected it to happen…

Mustang had set it all up perfectly.

Ed was sure the bastard would be back soon to enjoy the show, and perhaps even join in.

He didn't like feeling as if he were being manipulated… Forget 'feeling like'. He sure as hell _was_ being manipulated.

Well, fuck that.

"Al." Ed said and looked over at his brother. "You ever fuck Mustang up the ass?"

The sandy haired teen shook his head back and forth.

"Me either."

Ed turned his gaze to the door, and grinned.

"You wanna?"


	3. Risk

**Secret Arrangements**

**Three**

**Risk**

Roy Mustang looked in the mirror while washing his hands. He had a remarkably handsome face, and captivating black eyes. Yes, he was good looking, thank you very much. A fucking sex pod and when he wanted something, he got it.

No matter what.

The Colonel turned off the water and shook his hands over the sink for a moment before running his wet fingers through his fine black hair.

Yes.

Fucking hot.

That was him.

He snickered, thinking of all the women in Central that wanted him, and here he was, fucking around with those two little bastards. Grinning, he ran his hand over his uniform to smooth any traces left of what had been a fantastic ride. He replayed the image in his mind of mild mannered Alphonse going down on his hot headed brother.

Roy's crude laugher echoed in the men's room.

Now _that_ had been a good one. The _look_ on Ed's face had been priceless.

No.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

He'd screwed around with enough pussy to know that it was more of a bother than what it was worth. One night of pleasure often ended up being a few weeks of hell. Getting rid of a woman who liked you was like getting rid of cockroaches.

Almost impossible and incredibly frustrating.

Men, now, were a different story. He'd had his share of men too and most of them didn't want anything more than to get it on. Of course, there was the occasional guy who wanted more, but they were few and far between.

Although not forbidden, the military looked down on same sex relationships, and it was a thrill for Roy that every encounter with a man could mean disaster for his image. Indeed, it wasn't that he found men more attractive than women; they just presented more of a _rush_ with the experience.

Fullmetal and his brother were a different sort of experience altogether. First of all, the blond was his subordinate. Talk about a fucking _risk_. If anyone found out that he was screwing the little shit he could lose a few ranks, even get his ass kicked out of the military.

Then, of course, there was Alphonse, the boy who blushes like a virgin every time sex was even mentioned. The kid was still illegal, and Roy was sure he'd be doing some hard prison time if the wrong people found out.

Just thinking about it made him hard.

Oh yes.

Roy Mustang loved the risk, the _thrill, _of being possibly being discovered.

He could still remember the first time he had realized how much of a turn on such hazardous behavior could be.

His mother had been taking a shower in the bathroom that connected to his parent's bedroom. Roy had snuck in and taken her panties from the clothes she had laid out for herself on the bed and rubbed the crotch against his erection, letting the precum smear across the fabric. He'd kept the underwear wrapped around his cock until right before he came then removed them before cumming hard into the rag he had brought with him.

The whole time his mother had been an earshot away. Of course, he would have known if she was coming when the shower stopped, but still…

After that he had re-folded the panties and returned them to where he'd taken them from. The rest of the day he had watched her with a grin on his face, knowing where the fabric that was pressing against her cunt had been.

Checking himself once more in the mirror, the Colonel left the bathroom and began walking back toward his office. 'Little Lord Fauntleroy'(1) should have had enough time to convince that walking transmutation circle of a brother to start shit packing his ass.

Roy picked up his pace.

He regretted not being able to see it start out, but he doubted that Al would have been able to convince the blond if Roy had been in the room.

The Colonel walked past Hawkeye's desk and scowled briefly. The First Lieutenant was definitely one tough bitch. As many times as Roy had tried to get her to go out with him, she had never accepted.

Not that it stopped him from continuing to try.

He took her resistance as a challenge, and Roy was determined to get her in bed…

Or on the couch…

Or wherever.

Hell, he'd take her on the Fuhrer's desk if he could.

Roy chuckled crudely, and wondered if the blonde shrew was as tight as her personality.

When the dark haired man reached his office door, he stopped and put his ear to the heavy wood. There was no sound, but that didn't really mean anything. They'd have to be pretty loud to be heard.

Grinning, Roy twisted the doorknob and walked into the office, but stopped immediately when he saw that the room was empty.

Empty?

What the fuck?

The Colonel narrowed his eyes and moved his gaze around the room. When his eyes fell on the desk, Roy's grin, which had slipped at not finding his two little toys going at it, reappeared.

The lube was gone.

In its place was a small note.

Roy crossed the office and picked up the note.

_Colonel –_

_Decided to go to your place. Better than the dorms. If you hurry you won't miss anything._

_A. E._

Blinking, the Colonel stared at the note. _His place...?_

Roy shook his head. He always locked his apartment door. They'd just have to wait out in the…

Suddenly a thought came to him and he rushed to his black trench coat and thrust his hand into one of the pockets.

Gone.

"Those little bastards…" He growled at finding his keys missing.

Yanking his coat off the hanger, he put it on and headed to the door, but stopped when Hawkeye entered the room with three folders thick with paper.

"Sir, the General has requested that I deliver these to you."

"Fine. Stick them on the desk. I'll get to them tomorrow." He said as he tried to get past her, but she stepped in front of him.

Letting out his breath in exasperation, Roy stepped to the side to get around her, but the blond woman again moved in front of him.

The dance continued for a moment before he said, in frustration, "I'm going home."

"It's too early." She said back.

_Fucking cunt!_ He cursed at her in his mind, then said, "I have something to attend to."

When her eyes narrowed, Roy snatched the folders from her hands and shouldered her aside. When he got to her desk, he flopped them down beside her phone, then said, "I'll do them tomorrow."

"Colonel!" The blond woman said sharply from the door to his office.

Without turning back, he raised a hand, waved, then muttered under his breath, "Do us all a favor and get laid."

The growling noise behind him made Roy wonder if she had heard, but there was no way in hell he was going to turn around to find out.

* * *

1) An excessively polite and well-dressed boy (I just see Al as being really polite and if I had to choose one, I'd say Al was more of a candidate for being 'well dressed' than Ed)


	4. Equivalent Exchange

**Secret Arrangements**

**Four**

**Equivalent Exchange**

When Roy got to his apartment he found the door locked. Unwilling to believe he had beaten the two brothers there, the colonel banged on the door. When no answer came, he pounded again and yelled, "Edward! Alphonse! Open this damn door right now before I…"

But he never got the chance to finish because his neighbor, an old crone of a woman, stuck her head out of her door way and screamed, "Shut up! Can't you see I'm an old woman? I need my beauty rest!"

Roy turned and growled, "I think you're going to need a whole fucking shit load of sleep then, you old bitch!"

"You'd better just shut your trap young man!"

Glowering, the Flame Alchemist stalked menacingly toward the woman. "You know, if it's sleep you need, I can help you with that..." he hissed.

The old woman's eyes widened before she pulled her head in like a turtle and slammed the door.

Too bad… He'd put up with the old cunt as a neighbor for too long.

He turned when he heard laughter behind him and saw his blond subordinate leaning against the doorframe, watching him with an amused look on his face.

"Seriously, how the hell do people put up with you?" the teen asked.

"Shut up," Roy growled, then walked over to the blond. Grabbing Ed by the shirt, the colonel pulled the boy into the dark apartment and slammed him up against a wall; kissing him roughly while kicking the door closed with his foot.

The kiss was sloppy and violent, each of them trying to take control. Roy felt the teen reach down and fondle him through his military pants.

"Off," Ed panted as he began unbuttoning Roy's uniform between the kisses. The dark haired man shrugged off his trench coat, then grabbed the blond's chin, forcing the shorter alchemist to look at him.

"Where's your brother?" he asked suspiciously.

Ed pulled his head away and said simply, "He'll be here."

The blond pulled off Roy's military jacket, then began on the man's pants. For his part, the colonel was deftly unbuckling Ed's belt and pulling the boy's pants down.

When Ed tried to pull his foot free from one of his boots, he tripped on his pants and fell to the floor.

Roy stood over the boy, looking down at the other alchemist as he tugged off his boots, pants and boxers, and tossed them aside. When Ed looked up, the colonel could see undisguised lust radiating from the teen's eyes.

Taking off his black jacket and tossing it aside, the blond scooted back on the floor until he was in the middle of the dimly lit room, then laid on his back. Roy walked forward, grinning as Ed reached down and began touching himself. "Come on…" the boy urged.

"Where's the lube?" Roy asked, eager to sodomize the boy for the second time that day.

"Al has it…" Ed said and moaned as he stroked himself. "I know you have some with you. Just get that."

Roy walked back to his trench coat and dug around in the pockets until he found the small travel sized bottle of lube he always carried with him.

Never know when the opportunity will present itself.

The colonel pulled his pants down to his ankles, not bothering with removing them completely. He didn't want to bother with taking off his shoes. Roy knelt, pushing Ed's legs up so they rested on his shoulders. The cool automail of the boy's artificial leg touched his face and he was suddenly glad he still had his shirt on.

Roy squeezed a generous amount of the thick gel in his palm then rubbed it over his hard erection before inserting a slick finger into the shorter alchemist. The boy wasn't as tight as normal, and Roy figured that was to be expected since he'd just screwed his subordinate a little less than an hour ago.

The dark haired man plunged another finger in with the first and a soft, "aaahh" came from the prostrate boy beneath him. Grinning, Roy said, "Beg me not to fuck you."

"No!" Ed gasped as Roy slid in a third finger. "No. I already played your game today. Just do me before Al gets here."

The dark haired man considered trying to get the boy to do what he wanted, but in the end decided to let the teen have his way. After all, there was sure to be much more excitement later. Pulling his fingers out from the boy, Roy wiped them on Ed's tanktop.

"Bastard!" Ed swore and smacked the man's hand away.

Roy grunted and moved his erection so that the tip was touching Ed's opening. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Just do it!" the young man hissed.

With the blond's permission, Roy pushed and felt the tight welcoming sensation, which he loved so much, wrap around him. He could hear Ed's erratic breathing beneath him and could feel it as the boy's muscles tightened.

"Wait!" Ed gasped.

Roy stopped.

As much as he wanted to keep going, he knew he should wait. Even after all this time, Ed couldn't take him without Roy having to stop at least once; sometimes it was more than once. The waiting was frustrating, and he just wanted to pound into the boy with reckless abandon, but he didn't.

Roy _really_ _was_ a heartless bastard, but he knew if he ever hurt his little boy toy, that would be the end of their pleasurable get-togethers.

So he waited until Ed relaxed before continuing. When he'd completely sheathed himself inside the boy, Roy felt a hand, which was definitely not Edward's, touch his ass. The colonel jerked, as if to look behind him, but Ed, his legs still on the man's shoulders, squeezed the man's neck with his lower legs and pulled the man's upper body down a bit. The result of that movement was that his rear stuck up even more.

"Don't worry," Ed whispered. "It's only Al."

_Al?_

A moment later Roy felt a slick finger enter him and he gasped, "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Ed sneered. "This is just equivalent exchange."

"Like hell," Roy growled. "I've never fucked him up the ass."

"But you will." The blond answered and bucked his hips against his superior officer's. "I know you planned on it. Don't try to deny it."

What the boy said was true, so Roy stayed silent.

The colonel felt another finger slip into him and he moaned at the sensation. Roy wasn't usually one to be on the bottom, he much more enjoyed doing the fucking than being fucked, but he knew how to enjoy it when it happened. Hell, he even owned a couple of anal toys that he sometimes used while beating off.

"I want my turn too," Ed said.

Roy smirked. "I don't think you'll get much out of it. There are a couple of stray cats around here that might be more your size…" He stopped when the squeezing from Ed's legs on his neck became too tight.

"Al, forget the lube. Fuck him dry," Ed said flatly.

Roy tensed, then remembered that this was _Alphonse_. He wouldn't do something like that. Sure enough, the mild mannered boy added a third finger and said, "Brother… that's not very nice…"

There was a moment of silence before Ed said, "Didn't you hear him Al? He wants me to go out and screw poor, defenseless kitties…"

The stretching movement of the sandy haired teen's fingers stopped, then pulled out. "I think you've had enough stretching." Al said in a less friendly tone than usual.

"You little _shit_!" Roy hissed, but Ed only smirked and bucked his hips again.

The colonel snaked one hand between them and wrapped it around Ed's erection, then thrust hard, making the boy gasp with the pleasure. It was then that Roy felt the tip of Al's cock touch his opening. Silently cursing the small blond teen, he hoped Alphonse wouldn't take the kitty remark to heart. He forced his body to relax as the younger boy pushed into him, and sighed in relief when he realized the teen had used more lube.

Roy was breathing hard now and a drop of sweat trickled down the side of his face. The intrusion in his ass was a bit painful; it had been a while since anyone took him from behind. Ed bucked his hips again, starting into a rhythm, and Roy returned the gesture with a gasp. Oh yes…it had been far too long since anyone had fucked his ass, and with the pain fading, the sensation from behind and the pleasure from thrusting into his blond subordinate made his mouth go slack from the double stimulation.

Moans, grunts and heavy breathing filled the air as each of them worked to reach a climax. Al was the first to succumb to the pleasure, which really wasn't surprising given that it was his first time going in the out door. Roy felt the younger teen's fingers bite into his skin as he held tightly to Roy while pushing in hard and deep. The boy, came with a loud, "aaaahh!", then practically slumped over Roy's back.

The additional weight didn't faze him though, given that he was near climax himself. Within moments, the blond teen beneath him began moaning, "oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" before cuming hard. Wet stickiness squirted onto Roy's chest, but he paid it no mind. Ed's eyes squeezed shut, and beads of sweat trickled down his skin. The short teen grunted each time Roy thrust into him. Then suddenly Roy reached his peak. The dark haired man thrust deeply into the tight cavity of Ed's body, then let his body go limp.

For a moment there was no sound but the gasping breaths of the three alchemists, then Ed grunted, "Get the hell off of me!"

Roy felt the weight lift from his body as the younger of the two Elrics removed himself from the pile. Slowly, Roy backed up and let Ed's legs down from his shoulders.

"I get you next," the short alchemist declared.

"I don't recall ever saying you could," Roy answered back. Alphonse was okay, his size was fine. Edward's however…despite all the teasing, Ed's cock was actually one massive mother fucker, and truthfully, Roy hadn't ever taken something up the ass that was that big.

One of the main reasons he'd never let the teen do him before.

How someone of Ed's height got a prick that size…well, Roy supposed it had to be some sort of equivalent exchange…

He stood and pulled up his pants before helping the blond teen up. As much as he wanted to see the two brothers going at it, Roy wanted to save his ass more. Grabbing the two boys by the backs of their necks, he led them to the door.

"What are you doing?" Ed yelped in surprise, but the dark haired man only yanked the door open and pushed the two brothers out into the hall.

"Well boys it was fun, but I'm getting old and I need my rest. Night." And with that, he slammed the door shut.

* * *

Al stared at the door in shock for a moment before a growling sound made him look over at his brother.

"You fucking bastard! Open this damn door right now before I bust it down, you…"

"Brother…" Al said timidly, but his brother only continued with his rant.

The sandy haired teen sighed and looked Ed up and down. The blond was flushed from their recent activities. Given that Ed had nothing else on but his black tank top, Al could see milky white liquid oozing down his brother's legs from his rear. There were also wet stains on the front of the black tank top from Ed's own cum.

Suddenly a shrill voice cut through Ed's ranting. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep you little punks!"

Al blinked at the old woman whose head was sticking out into the hallway. She glared at them for a moment then yelled, "That damned Mustang! He gets kinkier all the time! Get some clothes on for heaven's sake! You're dripping baby ingredients all over the damn floor!" And with that she pulled her head in and slammed the door.

For a moment they both stared at the door, then Ed turned to Al, looked him up and down, and said, "Give me your clothes."

"What!" Al exclaimed.

"Come on, hand them over. I'm not leaving here like this," the blond gestured with his automail hand.

"No way! I'm not going outside without any clothes on!" The younger alchemist shouted and wrapped his arms protectively around himself.

"Fine, just give me your shirt then, it should be long enough to cover me a bit," Ed growled.

Al thought about it for a moment before pulling off his already unbuttoned shirt and giving it to his brother. Ed grunted and hung it on the door knob, then took off his tank top and used it to clean the body fluids off himself. Exchanging the soiled tank top for Al's white button up shirt, Ed pulled the shirt on, buttoned it up, then glared at the door.

"That fucker is going to pay for this…" Ed growled, then said, "Let's go."

* * *

Okay, I know Ed could have just used Alchemy to open the door, but my thinking on this is that Mustang might have already thought of that and drawn some sort of array on the other side of the door to prevent that from happening. But anyway, let's not get too technical for this story. Just enjoy the smut.


	5. Personal Kinks

**Secret Arrangements**

**Five**

**Personal Kinks **

**-  
**Al closed the door and watched as his brother stalked through the small apartment they shared. That had definitely not gone how he'd thought it would. None of it had. None of what he and Mustang had planned had gone right, and none of what he and Ed had planned had gone right.

It was all just a big mess, and now his brother was pissed... most likely there would not be sex tonight, which was very disappointing since he'd been looking forward to finally being with his brother...

Al watched as Ed stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. It only took a few seconds before he heard the shower turn on. Well, of course that made sense. He supposed he'd want to shower too if he had dried cum down his legs...

At that thought, Al chuckled a little and made his way to his bedroom. Now that they were home, and he could look back on what had happened, it was actually kind of funny. He'd never admit that to Ed, but it was.

Shutting the door to his bedroom, Al dug the bottle of lube out of his pants and tossed it on the bed before unbuttoning his pants and slipping out of them. He looked down at his flaccid penis before reaching down and fondling it a little. Suddenly the sound of bottles being thrown in the bathroom and loud curses met his ears, making him sigh heavily.

Yep.

Mr. Happy had definitely had all the fun he was going to today.

Al raised an eyebrow and smirked. At least, all the fun he was going to have with _Ed_ today...

Opening one of his drawers, Al dug under the pairs of boxers he rarely wore and pulled out a pair of white satin panties. He could already feel himself beginning to go hard at the prospect of putting them on and feeling them rub against him.

Pressing the panties against his face, Al breathed in deeply, letting the scent fill his nostrils, before quickly putting them on and digging a white, satin lingerie top out of the drawer. Normally he waited until Ed went to bed before putting any of this on, but with how mad his brother was, Al was sure he wouldn't see him again tonight. Slipping on the nighty, Al ran his hands over the smooth fabric, then lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Concentrating, Al spread his legs a little and rubbed the inside of this thighs. He tried to imagine what it would feel like to have Ed there between his legs, then moved his hands to the satin panties and rubbed them over his hard cock. He moaned quietly, then licked his lips before letting his mouth open for more air.

Leaving one hand to stroke himself through the thin fabric, Al brought the other hand up and rubbed it against the nighty covering his chest, letting his fingers catch on his hardening nipples. What would it be like to have Ed licking his nipples... perhaps even running his tongue over...

"What... the... fuck..."

Al's eyes burst open and he quickly turned his head to see Ed standing in the doorway with a towel around his waist.

"Brother..." Al whimpered in embarrassment. He hadn't even heard the shower turn off.

Ed's eyes roamed over him before he walked over to the bed. "You know..." Ed said evenly, then ran his hands over his face, then back into his damp hair. "You've been doing a fabulous job today in destroying the innocent image I had of you."

Al flushed, embarrassed at having been caught. He might have told Ed eventually, but he'd rather find out what he thought about something like this before telling him that he did it...

Ed reached down and plucked at the lingerie. "Where the hell did you get this?" Al opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off. "No, wait. Let me guess. Mustang."

"Well... actually..." He hesitated, then decided that Ed would probably find out everything anyway, so he might as well tell him. "Actually, Winry sent them to me..."

Ed's eyebrow twitched. "The automail whore gave you... Al... what the... Okay, you _must_ explain this."

"The colonel did offer, but... I didn't want him to buy me stuff because then it wouldn't have ever been worn before..."

"Yeah, that's usually how it happens..." Ed muttered.

Al flushed even more and said quietly, "So Mustang sent Winry some money to buy me some. See, she gave me some before, but it wasn't anything new or anything..."

Ed's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Wait, wait... I'm missing something here." The younger teen muttered something and Ed said, "Say that again."

"I said... Winry wears them for me first... you know... er... um... like when she..." Al wasn't sure if he could say it. It was just too embarrassing to say out loud.

"Holy fuck!" Ed exclaimed. "You're telling me you like her to get her pussy juices on it before you wear it?! As in, you like her to get herself off in them?" Al silently nodded, not sure yet what to make of Ed's reaction. "Do you like, _watch _her to make sure she's really fucking herself too?"

"I have, yeah..." Al answered and to that Ed's eyes widened a little more.

"Fuck... It was a damn joke, Al..."

Al looked away, not able to take anymore of his brother's harshness. For a moment there was silence, then, "Sorry, Al. I guess I was just surprised... I guess everyone has their kink..." Al didn't think Ed sounded very apologetic, but it was probably the best he'd get. "So, uh... what is it about this that you like?"

Al looked back and said quietly, "It's soft, and well... I like to pretend that... you know..."

"That you're a girl?" Ed said, sounding surprised again. When Al nodded, Ed got a thoughtful look on his face. "I guess it makes sense," he said after a moment. "I mean, you do have a softer personality than... I just..." Ed pressed a hand against his eyes before glancing at Al again.

Al's heart beat quickly in his chest as he waited for his brother to say something. After a minute, Ed reached over and quietly ran a hand over the top, stopping on each side to pinch Al's nipples lightly.

"I don't like girls..." Ed muttered, before standing up and letting his towel drop to the floor. Al's eyes wandered down to stare at his brother's already erect penis. Ed moved toward him, rested one knee on the bed, and pressed himself against Al's side. Ed leaned in close and put his lips near Al's.

"I like _guys_, little brother." Ed stuck out his tongue and ran it lightly across Al's lips. "I like cocks. I like to touch them and feel them." At this Ed reached down and slipped his hand inside of the panties, and wrapped his hand around Al's erection. Al gasped and bucked his hips, thrusting himself into Ed's palm. Ed slowly pumped Al's length as he climbed on the bed and settled himself between Al's legs.

Slowly, Ed moved the panties down with his other hand so that Al's penis and Ed's other hand were showing. "You know what else I like to do to cocks?" Ed murmured with a smirk. Al shook his head and watched as Ed leaned forward and slowly licked the head of Al's cock; stopping to tease the slit with the tip of his tongue.

"Aaaah..." Al breathed and gripped the sheets hard.

Ed grinned and whispered. "That's right, little brother. You're not the only one who can give head. You're not the only one who likes to wrap his lips around someone's cock." At that, Ed bent down, opened his mouth and slowly slid his lips over Al's penis.

Al's mouth and eyes opened wide as he felt warm wetness engulf his erection. Ed bobbed his head once, twice, three times, before slowly letting his mouth move up and off his cock. Al's penis glistened wetly with saliva, and some dribbled from the corner of Ed's mouth down to his chin.

Ed gazed hard into Al's eyes, then bent down and ran his tongue wetly over Al's balls, then up the length of his shaft, then to the head as if he were licking a popsicle. He made eye contact again with Al before sliding his tongue back down Al's sex and to his balls and then to... Al gasped when he felt something warm and wet slide over his ass.

"What are you doing?!" Al exclaimed, then gasped sharply when he felt Ed's tongue push slightly into him. It felt so good, but... but… that was… you just didn't stick your tongue in there!

After a moment, Ed lifted his head up. "You know what else I like?" Ed asked smoothly. "I like pushing my cock into other guys. I like fucking them up the ass while jerking them off." Ed moved back, pulled the panties the rest of the way off, then reached over and snatched the bottle of lube. Al heard the cap snap open, then heard the sound of the gel being squeezed out. Moments later, Al felt a finger slide into him and he sucked in his breath.

"This is what you want, right?" Ed purred. "You wanted me to fuck you, right?"

Al nodded quickly. Yes, that was what he wanted. He'd dreamed of it, fantasized about it... He'd wanted it so bad, and he'd wanted Ed to be his first...

Bending down, Ed slid his mouth over Al's cock again as he slipped another finger inside. Al watched eagerly as his brother went down on him, moving his mouth slowly as he slid a third finger in. Al relaxed his body. He'd seen Ed's cock. He knew it was big... huge in fact, and he'd worked hard to get his body used to something that big. It always felt good, but it wasn't the real thing.

Ed's head came up as he stretched Al's opening. "You really are a little whore aren't you?" Ed asked in amusement as he pulled his fingers out. "I wasn't even sure you'd be able to handle one finger, but you were fine with three."

"Brother..." Al moaned, and thrust his cock into the air.

Ed smirked. "Beg me. Tell me you want it. Tell me to fuck you, to screw you. Tell me you want to feel me fill you up and cum hard inside of you."

"Brother," Al panted. "Please... I need it. I..." He blushed, but felt even more turned on by talk dirty. "Screw me... Fuck me hard..."

Ed's grin widened, and moment's later, Al felt the tip of Ed's penis touching his opening. "That's right. You're _my_ bitch now, little brother."

Ed reached down and gripped Al's hips firmly before he started to work his way in. Al panted heavily, and he felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead. Ed slowly pushed his cock in and moved it back out a little before pushing it in a little more. Al moaned and licked his lips. Little by little, Ed filled him and he thought that nothing had ever felt so good.

Ed reached over and wrapped his flesh hand around Al's cock and began to stroke it slowly in rhythm to how he was pushing in. When Ed was all the way in, he stopped for a moment and Al watched as his brother looked him over. Finally, Ed bent in and took one of Al's nipples in his mouth and sucked as he began to thrust.

Al's eyes went wide at the stimulation of being fucked up his ass, given a hand job and having his nipple in Ed's mouth. It wasn't just how it felt, it was the sight of it happening too. Having his naked brother doing him like this brought him even closer to the edge. In desperation, Al moved his hips forward and back and gripped the sheets even tighter when Ed moved to his other nipple.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Brother! Ahhh, yes, more!" he moaned, then moved his hands to Ed's back. Ed's skin was slightly damp, though whether that was from the shower or sweat, Al didn't know. And really, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the pleasure, and blowing his load. He tightened his grip on Ed, but his fingers couldn't seem to find a grip.

"Brother! Ed! Deeper! Fuck me deeper! Harder!" Al moaned. He barely registered the sound of the mattress creaking beneath their moving bodies. More! He had to have it! Clawing desperately at Ed's back, Al suddenly felt a rush of pleasure in his groin and he gasped sharply when he felt himself cum.

His body sagged back and he watched as Ed released the nipple he was sucking on, moved back, and grabbed his legs before thrusting even harder.

"Al... Al..." Ed panted over and over, lost in his own pleasure, then moaned loudly as he reached his climax.

For a moment, there was no sound in the room except for heavy breathing. Ed's head hung down for a while before he glanced back up at Al. His eyes held the same uncertainty they'd had earlier when he'd learned Al was going to go down on him.

"Al...?" Ed murmured, then swallowed hard. "Is this... was this... really okay?"

Al smiled and held out his arms. That was so like his brother; to do something and think of the consequences after. Ed's lips quirked up and he moved to lay on top of him. Al glanced down at Ed's back and winced slightly at the red marks there. The beginnings of some bruises were already evident and there were also some scratches as well. Al made a mental note to cut his fingernails soon.

"Of course, brother," Al said, glad that Ed wasn't still angry. "This is what I wanted... Is it okay with you?"

Ed let his breath out slowly. "Yeah. It's just... It's just odd, I guess. I never thought about you this way, that's all."

Al reached up and stroked his brother's damp hair. "I've always thought of you this way, so don't worry. I've done enough wanting for the both of us."

Ed nodded, and moments later Al heard Ed's breathing deepen into the measured breaths of sleep. With another small smile, Al turned his head and kissed Ed's cheek before closing his eyes. Tomorrow, they'd plot and plan how to get the colonel back, but for tonight, he'd enjoy the afterglow of reaching his goal, enjoy having his brother in his arms. With that in mind, Al let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
